Adventure Time
by Kames Over All
Summary: "So the confident Kendall Knight wants to marry the perfect James Diamond?" he asked playing along, shocked by his blonde partner. Kendall actually nodded. Chapter One. Dominant!Kendall Submissive!James *equals* None other than KAMES! it's so fluffy! Pure romance Much needed humor originality.
1. Confident Paired with Perfect

**This story is in the works with JamesxKendallxKames, one of the best Kames authors on this sight. I have many, many authors I simply adore on this website, and as i see it, you have risen in my opinion to top 10. I loves you and hope we can continue this soon. For now, please enjoy the first chapter to our story.**

* * *

Muscular tanned skin shown through the hazy faded glass. The long beads of water melting over the thick barrier of white foaming shampoo masking the luscious brunette hair. Nails digging down under, loosening the bubbles that continue to drip. A familiar tune, hummed through his sealed lips, each note gently placed to perform a perfect melody.

His blonde love, laid asleep, James needed some relaxation. Today had been the 2 year mark since the start of his relationship with Kendall. The day was already filled with perfection, Kendall at James' side was all he needed, he couldn't ask for more.

The scalding beats along his back had turned a chilled temperature as his shower continued. After wrapping up his usual routine, he twisted the control up, the water from the flowing head halted, as he opened the door to release a rushing wave of steam. Brushing his fingers against the rough towel surface, he sighed.

_If only today didn't have to end. _James was broken out of his thoughts as Kendall's voice spoke his name. _Was Kendall up and waiting for him?_

His splay smile only grew as he noticed entering the room, Kendall was still sound asleep, mumbling. James ignored it, thinking it was just another night Kendall would sleep and ramble on about something. The elastic stretched as he placed a pair of black boxer briefs over his growing length. He pulled out his lucky comb and started to strand his hair into thin lines, straitening it flat. The he heard it, a nervous laugh followed by a muffled sentence.

"James Diamond, will you marry me?" Kendall. James jerked his head around, flinging his damp bangs to his flushed cheeks. Kendall still laid asleep, lids gently touching between the edges. He shifted around, mumbling some more, nonsense finishing it off with, "it would mean the world to me."

James dropped his comb to the floor, he hugged his chest as a cool shiver slid down his spine in shock,his nervous look turned to a beaming grin. _Kendall was dreaming about proposing! _James slowly crept around the bed and sat down on the plush corner, stroking Kendall's hair from his head.

"So the confident Kendall Knight wants to marry the perfect James Diamond?" he asked playing along, shocked by his blonde partner. Kendall actually nodded.

"Oh. My. God. Yes, oh my god Kendall yes," James shouted. Maybe he was just exaggerating, but this felt real, like Kendall really meant it. Kendall's cracked emerald green orbs shot open as he jerked forward.

"James what,-" he stared at his boyfriends huge smile. "What?" he perked up a bushy eyebrow in confusion, James looked like he was mad crazy. At that James' smile dropped. "What baby, tell me what's wrong." Kendall pleaded. Kendall's seemingly lost attitude instantly turned James off, making him show a flat expressionless face.

"Your dream, you don't remember? You had asked me to marry you, and I just said yes, but-" James' voice trailed off as he noticed Kendall's gaze shifting to his own face. "Look I understand if it was all part-" Kendall cut James off with a question.

"So, you really said yes?" feeling uneasy in his stomach, as if the thought of James rejecting him was a reality waiting to happen.

"Yeah I did" James sighs. _Great now I feel stupid. _He just bends down to kiss Kendall's nose, the blonde still distracted by thoughts until he felt the touch and snapped out of it. "Let's just leave it, Kendy."

* * *

"So. Jamie?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah babe?" he slowly turned around all joy, vanished into a nonexistence.

"What would you say, if I asked for reals this time, would you like that?" James just shot a clueless look, _is he just messing or what? _He thought. Kendall was defiantly playing no joke.

"W – what?"

"Well," he shifted to pull out the top drawer in his nightstand. Grabbing a small black box he opened it revealing a misty silver 'spiral' ring with a square diamond at the end of the open spin. He knelt down on one knee as he made his way off the bed, "James Dylan Diamond, love you I have, love you I always will, would you marry me?"

"y – y- yes!" James was in tears, _best day ever!_

* * *

Two hands, one in his fiancés the other fighting against his own mind. _To say terrified, wouldn't explain it. _When James normally did something, 'big', he usually felt a need to, 'discuss' things with his family, a reassurance kind of deal. But this time, he was sure with what he wanted.

'No doubts. No doubts' the taller boy recited through his hallow mind, that's all he was thinking about, this was his one and only thought at the moment. Complete distraction was finally achieved only to be broken by a soft rub on this hand.

For about the ninth time he argued against the suggestion, "But what if they don't approve?" Kendall defiantly noticed his slight discomfort with admitting his own chosen decisions to his family. The blonde new they had a tight hold on most of James' choices.

"Baby I promise they'll be thrilled!" Kendall stated enthusiastically. In his own little mind he began to wonder, _would they really consider this a betrayal on James' part? _He quickly shook his head away from the thought, finding James' flawless face shattered with tears. His heart broke, Kendall quickly wiped the wet water shed away from 'the face.' He thumbed the familiar cheek bone. James gave a weak smile, _at least he had some hope._

"What if they are asleep and I wake them up? They'll definitely be mad?" _So close yet still so far away. This was definitely going to take some convincing. _Kendall took in a deep breath.

"Stop overreacting and just do it Jamie! Besides they love us together and I'm one hundred percent positive they'll be excited for us!" Kendall gave a toothy smile. Kendall's smiles always made James' heart melt.

"You know what?" James spoke.

"Please enlighten me, my dear Jamie."

"Fine, I'll call. But," Kendall started to think, '_and he's off!_' "if they are upset, the blame quickly shifts to you." Kendall nodded.

His hand continued its constant shake as it gently removed the white iPhone from the side table. James' trembling wasn't helping, he couldn't get a grip on it, he just kept dropping it. He nudged Kendall who immediately caught on. He popped up changing his crossed position to a knee knelt position as he reached over towards the phone. He extended one bony finger out, grasping the smooth surfaced prism, and gathering it closer to his full palm.

"Okay, lemme call them I guess," he lets out a long breath as he grips it holding it up to his face, the illuminate light, glowing onto his features. _Code? _Holding up the lit side to James, he gave a puzzled look, James just laughed.

"Look at the letters in small print under the numbers, now the code is letter based, K – K – J – D." Timidly Kendall started at the screen. After a few moments, he was still trying to figure it out, the screen went black. He gave James a "fuck my life" stare. The brunette only chuckled lightly as he pressed the top button, slide his finger over the soft plastic cover, and gently tapped a few numbers. **5 – 5 – 5 – 3.**

The speakers clicked as the phone, opened to the desired app. Kendall scrolled, "Let's see, mom, Memom, and Aunt Janelle." After selecting the three numbers, he pressed a selection to call them all, 'conference call.'

'You are so convincing, how come you always know what to say?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just driven by love." Kendall starts thinking.

"I love you so, so much Kendy." James spoke.

"forever n' Always – hello?" Kendall began to mock in a little kids voice, as he was interrupted, by a couple answers. James' mother and grandmother, Memom, had already picked up. Sounding annoyed and ready to kill the next moving thing.

"Trust me on this James." Kendall smiled again. The third ring came to a halt with a rather perky voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi." James whispered barely audible.

"James, honey what's wrong? Did something happen?" his aunt had definitely noticed his lack of confidence. Her voice worried and concerned.

"Ya something better be, like a life or death situation, cause I swear if you woke me up this late for something stupid I will find you, hunt you down, and kill you!" James' mother said obviously irritated.

"Brooke, honey don't say such foul things." Memom had spoken up. Her yawn was loud, echoing through reception point. James just started to cry. _It seemed as if things were definitely for the worst in this case._

"Aw okay Jamie please don't cry." Kendall said while giving a quick kiss. His touch was loving and tender. James' active nerves disappeared, he gained some confidence back.

"Kendall's there? Hi Kenny sweet heart! How are you doing?" Memom said. Memom always has liked Kendall. She was thrilled to 'meet' him even of it was only through a camera.

"Hey Memom! I am doing very well! Now please let us finish." Kendall giggled.

"Okay go on with it boys." Janelle said very stern still sounding sweet.

"Well tonight I asked James something very special." The two boys could hear their family, trying to hold back squeals as their attitude changed so very quickly.

"And?" they all said in unison, already knowing where this conversation was headed.

James gulped and then, smiled, shockingly. "Well, from now on… you can call me Mr. James Knight – Diamond." He said in a strong voice. He was excited!

The squeals heard from the other end made the two just feel the relief just wash over their bodies. _Good news on both parts._

"James. And Kendall." They heard a slight snicker from inside the phone, "Congratulations! I still need to meet Kendall though cause Skype doesn't count, this just got serious." Memom chuckled.

* * *

**Okay, this turned out better than i thought. I want to thank JamesxKendallxKames for the wonderful draft. And that draft covers the next chapter as well, which will be up... eventually. As for the idea itself, SeaWorld Orlando Florida played ne of the biggest and most important roles in my childhood, and still at 2 weeks away from turning six - teen years old, it has the same value.**

**'Memom' is the nickname I have always used towards my grandmother, because at the adventurous age of two, when I started to talk, I obviously couldn't say 'Grandma.'**

**All for now. I really can't sya when this next chapter will be up but, you will all know about it. Thank s for reading and please reveiw!**


	2. Authors Note

**Hello Readers,**

**As promised the current stories on my page, ARE NOT going to one shots... I at the moment am going through many struggles with school and home life. Please excuse the lack of updates but I promise you there WILL be more, I just need some time.**

**Thank - You for Understanding,**

**Jarett**


	3. ¡Authors Note 2! PLEASE READ

Hello readers, I am adding yet another authors note to notify you that my stories are moving to my new account, by the end of November 24, 2012 this account will be completely drained, my new account is located at ~kendallKAMESjames this is a direct link... please subscribe to it if you are still intrested in the stories i write.

I am very sorry for changing things up, soimeone hacked into my account and i still have access, but the thought of someone else knowing how to get in even after i changed my password and email 3 times is a bit over edge for me... Please continue to follow, till next time

-Jarett

the former Kames Over All, and the new **kendallKAMESjames**


End file.
